The Cat's New Groove
The Cat's New Groove is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Emperor's New Groove" is created by TheMichaelCityMaker. It appeared on YouTube on 08-30-12. Cast: *'''Kuzco - Top Cat *'Theme Song Guy - Genie (Aladdin)' *'1st Guard - Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour)' *'Old Man - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast)' *'Man for Bride Choosing - Lippy the Lion' *'Brides - Jasmine (Aladdin), Mulan, Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), and Pocahontas' *'2nd Guard - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)' *'Yzma - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Kronk - Magilla Gorilla' *'Peasant near Yzma - Mr. Jinks' *'Announcer for Pacha - Touche Turtle' *'Kuzco (Llama) - Quick Draw McGraw' *'Angel Kronk - King Louie (The Jungle Book)' *'Devil Kronk - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan)' *'Chicha - Cindy Bear' *'Chaca - Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears)' *'Tipo - Boo-Boo Bear' *'Bucky the Squirrel - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)' *'Jaguars - Baboons (Tarzan)' *'Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Rescuers Down Under)' *'Bees - Hoppers (A Bug's Life)' *'Bird Bingo - Jim Crow (Dumbo)' *'Waitress - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound)' *'Man giving thumbs up - Mole (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)' *'Chef - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama Island)' *'Birthday singers - Muses (Hercules)' *'Llamas - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)' *'2 Men at Checkboard - Little John and Robin Hood' *'Woman with Pinata - Duchess (The Aristocats)' *'Children with Pinata - Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz (The Aristocats)' *'Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame)' *'Guard in Warthog Form - Pumbaa (The Lion King)' *'Guard in Lizard Form - Kaa (The Jungle Book)' *'Guard in Ostrich Form - Donald Duck (Disney)' *'Guard in Octopus Form - Squiddly Diddly' *'Guard in Gorilla Form - Kerchak (Tarzan)' *'Guard in Cow Form - Peter Potamus' *'Kuzco (Turtle) - Pascal (Tangled)' *'Kuzco (Bird) - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)' *'Kuzco (Whale) - Louis (The Princess and the Frog)' *'Yzma (Kitten) - Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)' *'3rd Guard - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch)' *'Bouncing Owner - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'Chicha's Baby - Koda (Brother Bear)' *'Kronk's Scouts - Pinocchio, Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective), Roo (Pooh), Jenny (Oliver and Company)' Scene Index *'''The Cat's New Groove part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *'The Cat's New Groove part 2 - Yogi's Arrival/The Cat's Advisor' *'The Cat's New Groove part 3 - Top Catopia' *'The Cat's New Groove part 4 - Maleficent's Revenge' *'The Cat's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner' *'The Cat's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job' *'The Cat's New Groove part 7 - Yogi Returns Home' *'The Cat's New Groove part 8 - Demon Horse!' *'The Cat's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Yogi to the Rescue' *'The Cat's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power' *'The Cat's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge' *'The Cat's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit' *'The Cat's New Groove part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut' *'The Cat's New Groove part 14 - A Horse Alone/Friends, Finally' *'The Cat's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Yogi's House' *'The Cat's New Groove part 16 - The Chase' *'The Cat's New Groove part 17 - Maleficent Confronts Top Cat/Quick Draw McGraw' *'The Cat's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials' *'The Cat's New Groove part 19 - Maleficent's Lioness Cub Form' *'The Cat's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove' *'The Cat's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me")' *'The Cat's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2)' Dedicated to bibleanddisneyfan, CoolZDane, KARDisney, LionKingRulezAgain1, and MrWaltdisneyclassic. Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs